Crono
Crono is the main character of the video-game Chrono Trigger, a game originally part of the Super Nintendo library. 1,000 AD Crono is a young boy who lives in the year 1000 AD and routinely practices fighting monsters and doing odd jobs for his neighbors. During his town's Millennial Fair Crono meets a girl called Marle and introduces her to his best friend, Lucca, a child genius who is at the Fair displaying her newly crafted teleportation device. Due to an unforeseen catalyst on Marle's person the machine is accidentally teleports her back in time instead of to the predesignated area a few feet away. Crono goes back in time to rescue Marle. Crono winds 600 AD Crono winds up in the Middle Ages. Crono finds Marle in the castle posing as the queen Leena. Marle calls for Crono to meet her privately and reveals who she is. Furthermore, Marle is actually princess Nadia. Queen Leena was her ancestor and Nadia has inherited her looks. The queen had been kidnapped recently in the past, and so Nadia took her place in order to maintain the peace. Howevr Nadia soon fades away. When guards come to investigate Crono is presumed responsible for her disappearance and arrest him. Crono begins to break-out of prison and is joined by Lucca, who had finished repairs to her machine and traveled back after him and Marle. Lucca explains the grandfather paradox, that since Marle took queen Leena's place no one had saved her, leading likely to her death and thus Nadia was never born. Upon breaking out of jail completely, Crono and Lucca go off to save queen Leena. Leena had been kidnapped by the demi-human Yakra. Yakra was a shape-shifter who had disguised himself as the royal chancellor and used the opportunity to rule the kingdom while the king grieved. Return to the Present With Yakra defeated and Leena freed, Marle returns to existence and the three return home. Nadia introduces Crono and Lucca to her father immediately has her confined to her room upon returning and has Crono arrested for "kidnapping" her. Crono is put on trial, and depending on the players choices may be found guilty of innocent. But even if found innocent, the royal chancellor has Crono locked away to satify the King. Crono escapes with the help of Nadia and Lucca and the threes escape pursuit thanks to triggering further dimensional tears as time gates. Lavos Crono, Marle an Lucca end up in the distant future where the world is in ruins. They meet a robot Lucca reactivates and calls "Robo". With Robo as their guide, they travel through the future to find historical records of how the world ended up in the state it did. In the year 2,000 AD a monster called Lavos, wiped out all civilization and destroyed most of the planet. Armed with the knowledge of what is to come in their future and with the discovery that they can travel through time thanks to their initial exposure, Crono, Marle and Lucca end up on an epic quest to save the planet through judicious use of time travel. Skills and Abilities Crono was born into the Lightning element which manifests as electrokinesis. Aside from some light lightning magic, Crono relies mostly on his sword-skill. Though he is of a European setting, Crono wields his blade closer to that of a samurai and prefers a katana like blade. Crono is excessively strong for a youth and works-out frequently, making him one of the strongest characters in the party, right behind Ayla later in the game. Videos PowerCrunch How Strong is Crono (Feat. William Proto) Re-Upload Gallery Chrono Trigger - Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo.png|Crono as he first appeared for Super Nintendo version of Chrono Trigger Chrono Trigger - Crono as he appears for the Playstation version.png|Crono as he appears for the Playstation version Chrono Trigger - Crono piloting the Jetbike with Ayla enjoying the ride.png|Crono piloting the Jetbike with Ayla enjoying the ride Guardia's trial.png|Crono being taken away during his trial, whatever found guilty or innocent matters not. Trivia *Artist. Akira Toriyama is known for reusing designs in his work. Crono's facial features seem to have been reused for his designs of Trunks for Dragonball Z. *Out of all the player characters in Chrono Trigger, Crono is the only left-handed individual. Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Paragon Category:Mute Category:Revived Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Spouses Category:Big Good Category:Martyr Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Teenagers Category:Outright Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Control Freaks Category:Lethal